Hazama in the Land of Death
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Konon, Danau Shinai adalah jalan menuju dunia lain. Dunia di mana waktu tidak punya arti. AU. Hints of NagiKira. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Hazama in the Land of Death  
** _28 Januari 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

VnJ: Kirara Hazama & Nagisa Shiota

(Fan-fiksi ini sangat dipengaruhi oleh lagu "Jishou Mushoku" cover versi mafumafu)

* * *

Ada sebuah legenda tentang Danau Shinai. Konon, danau itu merupakan gerbang menuju dunia lain. Banyak orang yang bunuh diri di danau itu tidak ditemukan jasadnya—dan yang mencoba mencari akan kehilangan kesadaran sebelum bisa mengingat apa yang mereka lihat di dasar danau tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu. Pernah dicoba menggunakan kamera selam, namun kamera tersebut mengalami kerusakan.

Malam itu hujan deras.

Kirara Hazama berlari menuruni undakan ke arah danau, menghiraukan teriakan ibunya, sebisa mungkin menjauh dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Ia berlari mengitari danau tersebut.

Lalu tampaklah olehnya, seekor kucing hitam yang tergantung di atas dahan di atas danau, sepertinya akan terjatuh. Kirara menggeretakkan giginya, menggigil oleh tubuhnya yang basah kuyub, dan semua sarafnya tegang mendengar jeritan ibunya dari kejauhan.

KRAKK!

Dahan tersebut patah, dan kucing tersebut jatuh ke dalam danau yang didebur hujan badai. Kirara pun membuat keputusan.

Dan ia pun melompat ke dalam air yang beku, dalam usahanya menyelamatkan kucing tersebut.

Lagipula, jika legenda itu benar, Kirara akan mendapatkan yang ia inginkan; jauh dari ibunya, sekolahnya, kehidupan nyata yang hambar.

~.X.~

"Kirara-kun...?"

Cahaya menyilaukan membuatnya terbangun. Perlahan membuka mata, di hadapannya sesosok remaja cantik berambut biru langit tersenyum, memandanginya penasaran. Jika tidak mengenalnya, wajar kalau orang mengira dia perempuan. Nagisa Shiota, sama seperti Kirara, adalah mainan keluarga mereka sendiri.

"...Silau." rintihnya. Anak itu tertawa kecil, mengulurkan tangan, dan membantunya berdiri. Ia terlelap di bawah naungan pohon ek di taman belakang sekolah.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat berakhir," ujar Nagisa, mengantongi kedua tangannya. "Dari tadi aku mencarimu. Aku mau pinjam buku paket bahasa Jepang..."

"Hm, berarti kau tidak sempat makan siang?" Kirara membungkuk dan menyambar tas jinjing yang berisi kotak makannya.

"Iya, dan sekarang aku lapar, tapi akan kutahan. Aku pinjam bukumu dulu, Kirara-kun..."

"Oke, nanti ke kelasku dulu...ini untukmu, ganjal perut," Nagisa menerima sekotak kue cokelat putih yang tampaknya mahal, terperangah menatap Kirara yang sambil lalu mulai berjalan.

"Kirara-kun tidak suka kue cokelat?"

"Itu cokelat putih," ujar Kirara, menguap lebar dan meregangkan kedua lengannya. "Terlalu manis. Aku lebih suka _dark chocolate_."

Lagipula ia tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya membelikan kue itu untuknya. Mereka bertengkar lagi kemarin, dan ibunya tidak pernah minta maaf, jelas lebih memilih cara seperti ini untuk meringankan beban batin. Ia mendengar Nagisa tertawa lagi.

"Kirara-kun, kau tampak cuek, tapi ternyata kau orangnya suka memendam masalah dan terlalu banyak berpikir, ya?" tebak anak itu, tersenyum riang.

"Menurutmu...begitu?"

"Um, biasanya itu karakteristik orang-orang yang suka _dark chocolate_. Kalian suka rasa pahit-manis itu, bukan?"

~.X.~

Kali ini Kirara terbangun, mendarat di sebuah lantai yang gelap. Kontras dengan keadaannya terakhir kali, tubuhnya kering, seakan pakaiannya baru saja keluar dari mesin pengering, dan rambutnya baru dikeringkan dengan pengering rambut.

Nuansa tempat itu gelap dan kemerahan marun, seperti _chocolate mousse_. Tampak dari kejauhan, mulut gua yang memamerkan suatu dunia lain. Tebing-tebing curam di kejauhan, dan sungai lava yang menjadi sumber cahaya tempat itu.

"Nyurufufufu..." Kirara tersentak, menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana seekor kucing hitam duduk, menjilati cakarnya. "Aku hargai niatmu, tapi sia-sia saja, kita tetap berakhir di sini, hm?"

Kirara sering membaca fiksi fantasi, horor, supernatural, dan _sci-fi_ —caranya kabur dari kenyataan yang hambar. Jika ia berada di tempat ini, yang menjadi legenda Danau Shinai, berarti ia ada di alam lain, dan prospek bahwa seekor kucing bisa bicara tentunya bukan hal yang paling mengejutkan.

"Tempat apa ini...?" Kirara mulai berjalan ke mulut gua, dan kucing itu mengiringinya.

"Ini Negeri Kematian," jawab kucing itu—ekornya melambai, meliuk-liuk. "Semua yang mati akan tinggal di negeri ini hingga dunia berakhir."

Mereka melintasi tebing curam, dengan lava menyembur-nyembur di kanan kiri—bongkahan batuan terbang oleh uap panas akibat perubahan tekanan mendadak yang dialami batuan bersuhu dingin saat bersinggungan dengan permukaan lava yang bersuhu ekstrim. Meskipun begitu, tempat itu tidak panas.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka sampai di suatu padang—bukan padang rumput, melainkan ribuan jantung dalam berbagai tingkat warna merah—dari hitam, cokelat, hingga merah yang masih berdetak. Di sana-sini terlihat warna keemasan, namun tidak banyak. Di tengah padang itu mereka bisa melihat sosok-sosok berjubah yang memetik jantung-jantung hitam, melemparkannya ke keranjang. Kadang pecah seakan melempar batu.

"Apa ini...?"

"Ini, seperti yang bisa dilihat, adalah Padang Hati. Semua yang mati hatinya akan tertanam di sini."

"Dan siapa itu yang mencabut hati-hati hitam? Kenapa?"

"Mereka Algojo. Hati-hati hitam itu adalah hati yang sudah mengeras jadi batu. Orang-orang yang semasa hidupnya kejam dan tidak mau mendengarkan nuraninya sampai hatinya mengeras dan mati rasa. Harus dipisah dari mereka yang hatinya masih merah."

Kirara berhenti berjalan dan menonton para Algojo itu. Beberapa juga memetik hati keemasan, tapi memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, meletakkannya dalam sebuah kotak kaca.

"Bagaimana dengan yang emas?"

"Hm, istilah yang pasti kau mengerti, hati emas itu adalah hati milik _cinnamon roll_."

Kirara hampir tertawa, tapi ia tersenyum mendengar ini. Memikirkan fakta itu sejenak, senyumnya kembali memudar.

"Apa ini artinya hatiku juga ada di padang ini...?"

 _Pasti hitam pekat_.

"Nyurufufufufu...tidak, belum. Hatimu masih ada padamu," kata kucing itu, berjalan mengitari Kirara. "Semua yang memasuki dunia ini lewat Danau Shinai seperti itu. Aku pun begitu."

"Apa kau sering ke tempat ini...? Kau tahu banyak, Neko-san."

"Panggil saja aku Koronyan. Dan, semua makhluk kecuali manusia, tahu tempat ini," mereka kembali berjalan melintasi jalan raya di tengah padang hati itu. Mereka pun dihadapkan oleh ujung dunia yang berupa sebuah bangunan pualam besar yang pucat. Di dalamnya banyak sekali tangga dan pintu.

"Tempat apa ini...?"

"Ini labirinmu, Hazama-kun." Kucing itu melompat dan duduk di atas pagar batu. "Berbeda dengan orang-orang mati, orang-orang yang jatuh ke Danau Shinai harus memecahkan labirin ini sebelum memutuskan apa yang kalian inginkan di dunia ini."

Kirara mengerjap. "Apa yang kami inginkan...?"

Kucing itu mulai berjalan di atas pagar batu, dan ekornya meliuk-liuk.

"Misalnya...kembali ke permukaan..." Kirara yakin itu hal terakhir yang dia inginkan, "...tinggal di sini dan menyerahkan hatimu..." prospek tersebut tidak kedengaran buruk, "...atau menghapus eksistensimu."

~.X.~

Mengetahui keberadaan negeri kematian tidak otomatis memberi arti pada dunia ini. Waktu tidak berarti di negeri ini, namun ada. Sebagaimana dengan tujuan, Kirara juga masih tidak menemukannya. Untuk apa dunia ada? Seandainya perkara itu lebih jelas, mungkin hidup tidak akan hambar.

Karena selama ini Kirara selalu berpikir hingga titik akhir; lalu setelah itu apa?

Di ruang pertama, ia menemukan ratusan buku. Pintu terkunci di belakangnya, dan jelas ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana. Berada di negeri kematian, maka kebutuhan hidup seperti makan dan minum menjadi tidak relevan. Kirara segera mengerti bahwa hanya ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Jadi ia pun membaca semua buku itu, satu persatu, tanpa terburu-buru. Buku-buku itu berisi dengan kisah-kisah tentang beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal. Beberapa berisi kisah-kisah menyenangkan dan hangat. Beberapa kisah-kisah menyedihkan. Beberapa kisah-kisah berdarah. Bahkan kisah yang paling sederhana, seperti mengantar anak ke sekolah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sepertinya tampak sangat hangat dan berarti bagi karakter kisah itu.

Buku terakhir adalah buku yang sengaja ia sisihkan sejak awal melihatnya. Ia tidak yakin ingin melihatnya, karena buku itu memiliki judul berupa _namanya_.

~.X.~

Entah sejak kapan dunia ini menjadi bernuansa abu-abu di mata Kirara; begitu hambar dan tak berarti. Satu-satu yang berwarna adalah ketika ia membuka buku dan imajinasinya pun menyemburkan berbagai spektrum emosi. Sementara tiap ia terbangun, ia hanya merasakan lelah dan mati rasa. Abu-abu.

"Kirara," segmen yang tidak dinantikan oleh Kirara, adalah sarapan pagi. "Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu, pagi-pagi seperti ini? Tersenyum! Gadis manis harus tersenyum!"

Mungkin melengkungkan bibirnya adalah hal paling berat yang Kirara lakukan pagi itu. Selanjutnya ia harus makan pagi sambil mendengarkan cerita ibunya tentang bagaimana dulu beliau selalu jadi juara kelas, dan bagaimana dengan dedikasi dan interaksi serta koneksi yang tepat beliau mendapatkan banyak tawaran beasiswa.

Cerita itu diulang-ulang terus, dan Kirara sudah membangun sistem untuk menjawab dengan "Hmm..." tertarik, atau anggukan dan tatapan tertarik. Jujur saja, _lalu apa_? Apa gunanya cerita-cerita kejayaan masa lalu, ketika ibunya akhirnya berakhir _begini_. Ibu rumah tangga. Istri direktur penerbit buku. Hanya itu.

Apa yang dibangga-banggakan oleh wanita itu? Kirara tidak paham. Kemapanan karena bergantung pada seorang pria setelah mengakhiri perjalanan hidupnya dengan ikatan pernikahan? Wah, terdengar sangat seru. Menarik. Brilian.

Lalu Kirara salah langkah.

"Ibu berharap aku bisa seperti itu ya..." ujarnya dengan nada ringan, "Sayang, aku tidak sehebat itu. Tapi daripada selalu juara satu di sekolah, mungkin lebih susah untukku dapat suami yang mapan biar bisa menambatkan hidup...hahaha..."

Ibunya terdiam, dan tatapannya mengerikan. Rahangnya tampak kaku, dan tangannya di atas meja terkepal erat.

"Kau menghinaku...?"

Kirara tahu dia juga seharusnya tutup mulut, namun kemarahan ibunya bisa jadi warna tersendiri untuk hari yang membosankan ini.

"KAU SUDAH HEBAT YA, KIRARA," wanita itu menyambar puncak kepalanya, mengumpulkan rambutnya dalam satu kepalan, menjambaknya. "BERANI BICARA SESUMBAR SEPERTI ITU. AKU TIDAK PERCAYA, BEGINI TERNYATA CARA BICARA ANAK YANG SUSAH-PAYAH KUKANDUNG SEMBILAN BULAN..."

Kirara mendengus.

"Kalau pakai susah-payah, kenapa tidak aborsi saja..."

PLAKK

Dan waktu pun berhenti. Kirara menunggu sejenak, lalu melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman ibunya. Pipinya tersengat oleh rasa perih berkat tamparan itu.

Setelah itu, Kirara ingat apa yang ia katakan pada ibunya.

"Ibu sendiri hanya bergantung pada orang lain, akhirnya kan? Apa artinya tetek-bengek juara kelas dan dapat tawaran beasiswa banyak, toh akhirnya hidupmu berakhir seperti ini. Sembilan bulan? Susah payah? Dan anugerah terbesarmu ini, juga salah satu caramu menggantungkan hidup, kan, ibu? Apa kalau aku tidak bisa jadi pewaris rumah seni milik kakek, kau akan membuangku?"

"Karena harusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot melahirkanku. Jadi salahmu sendiri."

Kirara merobek buku itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia bisa mendengar pintu menceklik terbuka. Namun saat ia melangkah keluar, langkahnya gamang dan gentar.

Entah apa yang dirasakan ibunya saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu; Kirara sendiri merasa itu sudah kelewatan.

 _Anakmu sendiri mengatakan hal seperti itu...Ibuku pasti sangat tersakiti..._

Saat itu ingin sekali ia mengulang waktu dan menghentikan dirinya. Dibandingkan dengan kisah-kisah lain yang telah ia baca di ruangan itu, kisahnya sendiri adalah campuran antara kehampaan dan selingan amarah. Nuansanya abu-abu dan merah.

~.X.~

Di tengah labirin itu ada Nagisa. Anak berambut biru itu balas menatapnya, lalu berjalan pergi ke arah salah satu pintu lainnya. Kirara tidak mengerti kenapa Nagisa ada di sana, dan bergegas menyusul.

"Nagisa-kun?"

Saat ia berhasil menyusul, Nagisa telah memasuki pintu tersebut dan menutupnya. Kirara terdiam. Apa artinya ini? Apakah ini hal buruk...?

"Nyurufufufufu..." tepat saat Kirara mengharapkannya, kucing itu muncul di atas pillar yang tak menyangga langit-langit. "Sepertinya ada penyusup...?"

"Penyusup...? Itu tadi benar-benar Nagisa...?" Kirara bergidik, merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyakitkan di ulu hatinya. "...Dia meninggal?"

"Hmm," Koronyan mengayunkan ekornya, ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan gerakan anggun. "Dia masih memiliki hati...tapi dia tidak berbau seperti Danau Shinai."

"Bau...? Berarti aku berbau seperti sesuatu karena melewati danau itu?"

"Iya. Bau kematian. Anak itu, bagaimana pun juga, ia berbau...ia tidak berbau apa-apa. Murni."

Kirara tidak mengerti. Entah mengapa semakin sering ia bicara dengan kucing itu, perkataannya semakin menjadi teka-teki. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri, dan memasuki pintu selanjutnya.

Namun di balik pintu itu hanya ada kegelapan.

~.X.~

Petir menyambar, menyinari langit yang gelap, menampakkan derasnya hujan dan kelamnya dunia. Lampu kota padam malam itu, dan jika bukan karena petir itu, Kirara tidak akan bisa melihat ke mana ia pergi, atau pun mencapai halte untuk berteduh. Angin kencang tidak banyak membantu, meniupkan butiran hujan itu, menyusup di bawah atap halte.

"Permisi," Kirara tersentak, tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di halte itu. Berikut petir menyambar, ia pun bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat rendah di belakang. Ia memegang ponselnya, tampak cemas. "Kau ada _powerbank_? Aku ingin menelepon taksi. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa patungan."

"Ah, tentu saja," Kirara melepas ranselnya dan meraba-raba, menarik keluar _powerbank_ beserta kabelnya. Petir menyambar lagi, menampakkan isi tasnya.

"Oh! Kita pergi ke sekolah yang sama!" seru anak itu. "Aku Nagisa Shiota, dari kelas 2-B." Ujarnya, menerima benda yang disodorkan Kirara, dan menyambungkannya dengan ponsel miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan lambang pengisian.

"Aku Kirara Hazama, 2-A."

"Oh, pantas aku jarang melihatmu...anak-anak kelas A kan punya gedung sendiri...Apa benar kelas A itu sangat serius belajar? Kalian ada tambahan khusus sepulang sekolah, dari yang kudengar..."

"Mm, itu benar..." menunggu ponsel Nagisa cukup kuat untuk menyala, keduanya mulai mengobrol agak panjang lebar.

Kirara ingat bahwa sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bicara pada siapapun, terutama sejak ia berkata begitu kejam pada ibunya. Ia tidak mau menghadapi wanita itu, sehingga ia selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam agar bisa langsung menyusup ke kamar dan tidur.

"...Kenapa kau di luar selarut ini?" tanya Kirara, mengusapkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Aku..." Nagisa menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin menghadapi ibuku. Biasanya aku pulang malam-malam agar bisa langsung ke kamar dan tidur sebelum ia sadar. Mungkin ini menurutmu tidak baik, tapi beliau membuatku...membuatku _takut_."

Serupa tapi tak sama. Lebih dari rasa takut, Kirara hanya bosan menghadapi ibunya dan ceramahnya yang selalu berulang-ulang. Nagisa, sementara itu, tidak ingin menghadapi ibunya karena takut. Ada ribuan alasan di balik mengapa penampilannya begitu feminin, dan belum lagi rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Dingin sekali ya," setelah menelepon taksi, Nagisa menyalakan lampu senter dengan aplikasi ponselnya. Matanya menangkap kedua tangan Kirara yang selalu terkatup. "Aku selalu bawa bekal tiap mau pulang. Lucu, kan? Aku tidak berani turun dan mencari makan malam di bawah, jadi aku selalu bawa makan malam dari luar...Aku bahkan bawa termos...Tadi kuisi cokelat panas dari kafe," ia meraba-raba ranselnya dan mengeluarkan termos air. Kirara yang menggigil tidak sanggup menolak ketika mengamati Nagisa menuangkan cokelat yang masih beruap ke tutup termos itu, dan menyodorkannya padanya.

Gadis itu menerimanya dengan penuh terima kasih, dan menghela napas lega ketika cairan pahit-manis _kokoa_ itu menghangatkan dadanya. Ia tersenyum pada Nagisa.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya singkat.

Nagisa balas tersenyum, mengangkat bahu, menawarinya tambahan cokelat panas.

Sejak itu, ada warna tambahan di hari-harinya. Di sekolah yang penuh dengan orang-orang oportunis, ia menemukan birunya langit.

~.X.~

Ketika Kirara menarik lagi saklar lampu di tengah kamar tersebut, ruangan biru langit itu kembali gelap. Ia menarik lagi, dan lampu menyala, menampakkan ruangan yang bernuansa biru langit. Tapi kali itu, di lantai ubin putih, ia menemukan sebuah kunci perak.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan Nagisa, meskipun ia bersumpah sudah melihat anak itu memasuki ruangan ini. Kirara meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menyapu labirin dengan pandangannya, menemukan pintu perak.

Sembari berjalan, ia mulai berpikir lagi. Alasan kenapa ia berada di negeri ini.

Ia sedang lari dari ibunya. Beberapa jam sebelumnya, Nagisa meneleponnya.

" _Ia akan membunuhku...Ibu mau membunuhku...Tolong aku...!_ "

Hari sudah malam, dan di akhir pekan itu, ia sedang ada di rumah, tidak ada sekolah untuknya kabur dari lingkup rumah, selain kamarnya. Tapi panggilan kawannya itu membuatnya ngeri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi polisi, namun ia harus turun ke koridor untuk melihat nomornya.

Saat itu, sayangnya, ibu menangkapnya.

"Sedang apa kau? Mau menelepon siapa?"

Kirara merasa ibunya mungkin cukup punya akal sehat untuk membantunya.

"Temanku, Nagisa. Dia dalam bahaya, bu. Aku akan menelepon polisi..."

"Tunggu dulu! Bahaya seperti apa!? Jangan main-main menghubungi polisi!"

"Dia akan dibunuh ibunya, itu yang ia bilang!"

"Anak jaman sekarang ya, aneh-aneh saja! Drama!" ibunya mendecakkan lidah, menyambar ponsel dari tangan anaknya. "Jangan main-main dengan polisi! Kalau ternyata temanmu itu cuma bohong, siapa yang malu? _Kita_!"

Kirara menggeretakkan giginya, mengepalkan tangan. Ia menyambar jaket dari gantungan dan berbalik arah, menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana kau!?"

"Melihat Nagisa, karena aku tidak bisa menelepon polisi!"

"BERHENTI DI SITU, ANAK MUDA! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA!?"

"Siapa peduli!? Apa lebih penting dari nyawa!?" Kirara bergegas, namun ibunya meneriakinya dan mengejarnya, bersama beberapa pelayan rumahnya.

Dan begitulah, ia berakhir di negeri kematian.

Kunci itu membuka pintu perak, seperti yang diduga Kirara. Ketika ia membukanya, di balik pintu itu adalah suatu ruangan yang penuh dengan cermin, dan ini membuatnya terpaku.

Jika ada hal yang paling dibenci oleh Kirara, itu adalah melihat dirinya sendiri dalam cermin.

~.X.~

"Hazama, akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat dengan si Shiota itu ya..." beberapa teman sekelasnya mengerumuni bangkunya di kelas. "Hahaha! Ternyata seleramu yang seperti itu—aku tidak terkejut sih,"

Kirara menghela napas tanpa suara, menyodorkan buku tulis yang ia ambil dari laci. "Ini pekerjaan rumahmu..." gumamnya datar.

"Oo, kerja bagus, Hazama..." Beberapa remaja itu terkikik, salah satunya menerima buku tulis tersebut dan memeriksa pekerjaannya. Tapi ia berhenti. Tertangkap olehnya tatapan bosan Kirara. "Apa...? Ada apa, menatapku seperti itu, hm? Benar juga, apa kau tidak bisa tersenyum memberikan benda ini padaku? Dengan senang hati? Kau mengerjakan ini dengan senang hati kan, _Hazama_...?"

Kirara diam saja dan menurunkan tatapannya, membuat mereka tertawa meremehkan.

"Yah, mengerjakan PR kami mungkin standar minimal...Jujur saja, Hazama, kau harusnya bersyukur kami mau bicara padamu. Daripada si Shiota banci itu. Malah kau harusnya bersyukur sekali dan menjilat sepatuku, nih..." salah satu dari mereka menaikkan kakinya ke pangkuan Kirara.

Dan semuanya menjadi merah. Dari abu-abu menjadi merah dalam hitungan detik. Ia sudah menahan diri. Di sudut laci bangkunya, selalu menanti untuk digunakan, _cutter_ berkarat.

Lebih dari disuruh menjilat sepatu, telinganya berdenging mendengar bagaimana mereka memanggil Nagisa.

Darah muncrat. Jeritan mengisi ruang kelas. Orang-orang itu meneriakinya 'GILA'.

Ia bisa terus...Ya. Ini hanya memori. Ia masih ada di negeri kematian. Kirara masih murka soal ingatan ini...ia bisa...ia bisa menghabisi mereka—mereka hanya memori...

 _Aku bisa membunuh mereka_ —

"Kirara-kun," dunia kembali dalam kegelapan. Suatu tangan yang dingin menyentuh bahunya. Di belakangnya, berdiri Nagisa, yang tampak sayu, tidak tersenyum. "Meskipun hanya memori, kau tidak boleh termakan amarah..."

"Nagisa-kun...Aku berusaha datang padamu...tapi..." ia berhenti. _Cutter_ di tangannya sudah hilang. "Nagisa-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Sama sepertimu," kata Nagisa, tersenyum lemah. "Di ambang kematian."

Kirara menunjukkan ekspresi cemas yang sangat langka.

"Apa yang dilakukan ibumu padamu...? Kenapa kau bisa ada di labirinku...?"

Nagisa mengernyit, ekspresinya serius—alisnya bertaut rendah.

"Kirara-kun...aku masih ingin hidup..." ujarnya. "Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu denganmu."

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapan, meski hal itu sia-sia.

"Kau...tahu..."

"Aku tahu," Nagisa mengangguk, lalu menarik salah satu tangan Kirara. "Aku juga mengerti rasanya. Rasanya berharap tidak usah dilahirkan. Aku tahu persis."

Kirara tidak percaya hal itu. Nagisa selalu...lebih bercahaya. Bersemangat. Tersenyum riang. Hangat. Tapi ia tidak tahu banyak soal Nagisa Shiota, selain bahwa mereka melalui tekanan yang sama. Hari-hari yang hambar, yang sia-sia, yang tidak ada artinya. Yang stagnan dan tak berjalan, seperti suatu plot yang terus menerus berulang. Hidup di mana ia hanya ingin cepat menjadi hari esok agar waktu segera berlalu.

Ia tidak percaya Nagisa mengerti.

"Aku mengerti," Nagisa seakan membaca pikirannya. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku hanya ingin agar hari-hari cepat berakhir. Cepat besok...cepat besok...cepat akhiri semua ini...Tapi ada saat-saat di mana aku berhenti dan berpikir...ah, seandainya aku bisa kembali ke hari kemarin..."

Gadis itu menatap Nagisa, terbeliak.

"...Mengulang waktu...menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan. Mungkin jika aku mengulangnya, ibuku tidak akan memarahi dan menamparku. Jika waktu itu aku diam saja, menelan pil pahit dan tersenyum seperti boneka yang ibu inginkan, ia tidak akan...tidak akan menghantam kepalaku ke dinding..."

Kirara gemetar oleh amarah dan rasa iba yang begitu besar, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Nagisa menunduk, memandangi kedua tangannya.

"Meskipun aku pernah melihat dunia sebagai sesuatu yang membosankan...aku merasa bosan karena aku masih mengharapkan sesuatu...aku masih menginginkan kebebasan...aku...aku rasa aku masih berharap ibuku akan menerimaku apa adanya, _sebagai anak laki-laki_...Merasa kecewa itu salahku sendiri sudah berharap..."

"Nagisa-kun..."

Nagisa menatapnya—mata birunya berkilau, ia tersenyum. "Tapi...bukankah kenyataan bahwa kita masih punya keinginan dan harapan itu...bukti bahwa kita masih melangkah maju, lebih dekat pada tujuan? Bahwa...dunia itu...tidak stagnan seperti yang kita pikirkan...Bahwa pasti waktunya kita bebas akan datang..."

Kirara menunduk dalam, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tirai hitam rambutnya. Bahunya gemetar.

"Aku...Aku bukan orang yang baik, Nagisa-kun. Aku sudah melukai banyak orang...dan aku tidak pantas bahagia...Seharusnya...seharusnya aku tidak usah lahir saja...aku benci diriku ini..."

Kedua tangan Nagisa mencengkeram sisi bahu Kirara, dan ditatapnya lurus-lurus gadis itu. Ada api menyala di dalam mata yang bagai laut dalam itu.

"Kau bilang begitu...Tapi sebenarnya kau ingin menyukai dirimu, kan?! Kirara-kun, ke depan nanti, apapun yang terjadi, semuanya lahir dari diri kita sendiri—tidak ada orang lain yang bisa merampasnya. Kau juga takut! Kau sama sepertiku! Tapi kau tenggelam dalam rasa takut itu sampai kau tidak peduli lagi, kan? Akhirnya kau berpikir bahwa hidupmu sudah bukan milikmu lagi—tapi itu tidak benar!"

"Kita bukan mainan keluarga kita. Kita bisa bebas. Kau tahu, setelah bertemu Kirara-kun di halte, saat aku sedang depresi atau ingin lenyap, aku mencarimu. Aku selalu bilang ingin pinjam buku, tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu, karena Kirara-kun membuatku ingat bahwa aku tidak sendirian!"

Kirara tidak pernah mengira dirinya bisa seberarti itu bagi seseorang. Malah ia pikir, melihatnya hanya membuat orang depresi. Tapi Nagisa menjadikannya cahaya lilin. Pernyataan ini membuatnya gentar, membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya, membuat suatu kehangatan muncul.

"Jadi...Jadi tidak ada yang namanya _menghilang_ atau menghapus eksistensi, Kirara-kun," Nagisa melepasnya, dan melangkah mundur. "Aku ada di labirinmu karena kau benang laba-laba-ku untuk kembali ke permukaan. Tapi semua ini tergantung padamu. Kalau Kirara-kun memutuskan untuk melenyapkan diri, pada akhirnya aku juga akan melupakanmu dan mati..."

Anak biru langit itu merentangkan tangan.

"Tapi aku tahu...Kirara-kun, apa kau tidak ingin bahagia? Tidak ingin belajar untuk mencintai dirimu sendiri...? Kau pasti tidak ingin semuanya berhenti di sini, kan...?"

"Kau benar..."

Kirara menggeretakkan giginya dan menyambar tangan Nagisa.

"...Aku tidak akan mati di sini!"

~.X.~

Kesekian kalinya ia membuka mata, Kirara merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan, dan semuanya menyilaukan. Ia memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit dan terbaring di matras rumah sakit. Ibunya, menyadarinya terbangun, berwajah bersimbah air mata, langsung memeluknya sambil melolong penuh syukur.

Nagisa ada di kamar sebelah, masih belum sadarkan diri. Ibu Nagisa mengalami salah satu periode bipolarnya dan ketika emosinya kembali stabil, wanita itu menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya sendiri. Ibu Kirara menceritakan semuanya, bagaimana ibu Nagisa menelepon sendiri ambulans dan polisi, menyerahkan dirinya sebagai tersangka, namun memohon-mohon agar anaknya diselamatkan.

Kirara tahu Nagisa akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Ibunya hanya menceritakan bahwa ia jatuh ke danau, tenggelam beberapa saat, lalu mengapung. Angin membuat arus yang mendamparkannya ke pinggir danau. Yang terjadi pada Kirara hampir masuk berita, dan untuk sementara ini ia hanya menjadi suatu keajaiban tersendiri.

Selain itu, ibunya hanya diam, memandanginya cemas, menawarkannya makanan atau minuman, apapun yang Kirara inginkan, tapi Kirara menggeleng dan mengangkat tangan.

Wajahnya sedih.

"Ibu..." Kirara berdeham, menunduk penuh sesal ke selimutnya. "Soal perkataanku waktu itu...soal aborsi...dan lainnya...Aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Aku...Aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada ibuku sendiri..."

Wanita di sisi kasurnya itu terdiam, matanya melebar, dan air matanya mengalir lagi. Ibunya terisak dan merengkuh putri semata wayangnya.

"Ibu juga minta maaf, Kirara...Ibu hanya memikirkan soal warisan itu...Ayahmu sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena komplikasi jantung, dan aku...aku takut kau tidak bisa hidup nyaman untuk ke depannya...aku takut kau tidak bisa kuliah dan jadi orang...Tapi aku malah..."

Ibunya minta maaf. Ini pertama kalinya. Kirara tanpa sadar tersenyum hangat, balas memeluk ibunya, wanita yang, bagaimanapun tidak sempurna, telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

~.X.~

"Ini untukmu. Pasti bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit, kan?"

Nagisa menatap kotak dari toko kue dan membukanya. Dua potong _dark chocolate cake_. Kirara mengambil duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan membuka novel baru yang ia beli saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Sudah seminggu sejak Nagisa sadar dari kondisi koma-nya. Ia mengalami trauma, pendarahan dalam tengkoraknya, namun tidak ada yang fatal setelah para ahli bedah mengeluarkan darah dari dalam tempurungnya. Mungkin sedikit komplikasi—Nagisa menjadi setengah-buta di mata kiri.

"Kau yakin mereka tidak akan memarahimu untuk ini?" meskipun begitu, Nagisa tersenyum dan mengeluarkan dua potong _cake_ itu. Kirara meletakkan jatahnya di sisi kaki Nagisa yang datar.

"Tidak, kan tidak ada kamera pengintai di dalam sini," ujarnya, lalu kembali membaca.

Nagisa tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau tahu ya,"

Kirara pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja...Orang yang suka memendam-mendam sepertimu biasanya suka _dark chocolate_. Pahit-manis, kan." Mereka tertawa. Kirara terdiam dan menutup bukunya, menatap Nagisa cemas. "Ibumu...ada di penjara sekarang. Aku sempat mengunjunginya, karena aku juga jadi semacam saksi..."

Nagisa menunduk, tatapannya sayu. "Kirara-kun, kau pernah mengatakan hal kejam pada ibumu...kau bilang harusnya ibumu aborsi saja...iya kan?"

Kirara mengangguk, dan ia menonton Nagisa memotong _cake_ -nya dengan garpu plastik.

"Aku juga mengatakan hal kejam pada ibuku...Ibuku punya banyak gangguan emosi. Depresi, bipolar...gelisah...Ayahku pergi dengan wanita lain, dan ia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ibuku. Saat ibu pergi ke dokter, dokter bilang ia tidak apa-apa. Dan para tetangga bilang, mungkin ibuku hanya... _malas_..."

"Ibu sering memiliki fase...fase depresi...bipolar...gelisah...Dan pada salah satu fase depresinya, ia sering bilang 'Aku ingin mati saja'. Lalu jauh sebelum semua ini terjadi...Ia mengatakan hal yang sama, dan aku sudah bosan."

"Jadi aku bilang pada ibuku sendiri; ya sudah mati saja sana."

"Sejak itu aku jadi takut pulang ke rumah menghadapi ibu, sama sepertimu. Aku durhaka sekali, bukan?"

Kirara melepas napas panjang, dan menatap Nagisa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Nagisa terdiam sejenak, sepertinya sudah lama membuat keputusan. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan; minta maaf. Dan...meminta polisi melepas ibuku. Dan mungkin membawanya terapi ke psikiater."

Mereka lanjut membicarakan tentang sekolah. Kirara sudah tidak lagi mau mengerjakan PR 'teman-teman' sekelasnya. Ia sempat dijahili di beberapa hari pertama, namun di saat seperti inilah kemampuannya untuk tidak peduli sangat berguna. Ia juga meminjamkan beberapa buku cerita untuk menemani Nagisa di sekolah, berikut catatan pelajarannya.

Setelah _cake_ mereka habis, dan Kirara melenyapkan barang bukti, seorang suster mengingatkan bahwa jam besuk akan berakhir, dan gadis itu mulai membereskan bawaannya.

"Nagisa-kun," Kirara teringat mimpinya. "Aku...bermimpi...mungkin. Tapi dalam mimpi itu, kau bilang...aku membuatmu merasa tidak sendirian," Nagisa mengerjap, seakan suatu rahasianya yang terdalam telah terbongkar. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu mimpi atau bukan, tapi...perkataanmu itu telah menyelamatkanku. Jadi aku akan mengatakan ini, agar kita impas..."

"Kau juga membuatku melihat lebih banyak warna di dunia ini; mungkin lebih dari dalam fiksi. Jadi..." Nagisa terkesiap melihat sebuah senyum langka yang sangat cantik menghiasi wajah pucat Kirara Hazama. "...Cepat kembali ke sekolah, oke?"

Si biru langit itu balas tersenyum, wajahnya bersemu.

Di bingkai jendela, kucing hitam yang bertengger di sana berjalan keluar, ekornya meliuk-liuk, dan tawanya—kalau pun kucing bisa tertawa—jika kau bisa mendengarnya, terdengar seakan berasal dari dunia lain.

" _ **None but ourselves can free our Minds."  
—Bob Marley**_

* * *

 **a.n. : ini antara takdir atau sekadar kebetulan kok Kirara dapat Nagisa *nari hula* entah mengapa saya merasa sudah memulai suatu balapan sebelum balapannya diadakan ;u; but oh well...**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
